Rose Guardian
by The DarkEnd Dragon
Summary: For many centuries, I have served this family, They who saved me, They who cared for me, They who loved me. I wish to repay this kindness, I have become their protector. Their Shield. Their Sword. I will not allow any harm to befall this family. "Death to all Enemies of the Rose Family."


**This was something that I found a in my hard drive and I thought why not upload it. Before I did that I rewrote some of the plot.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Bleach they go to their rightful owners, deceased or otherwise.  
**

**Rose Guardian**

 **Bold: Important speaking**

 _Italic: Mental speaking_

Normal: Normal speaking

 _ **What is a heart?**_

 _This was supposed to be a wonderful and exciting day for me. I finally succeeded in reaching my dream. I was going to become a Huntress. I was going to become just like my mom._

 _ **Emotion**_

 _It was not supposed to end like this . . ._

 _I did not want to die? I still have not accomplished everything._

 _ **What exactly keeps a human going?**_

 _I did not want to leave her? I did not want to leave her alone._

 _ **What keeps them pushing past their limitations?**_

 _I did not want to be killed in such a grim way._

 _ **Does possessing a heart, make one succumb to things such as emotions.**_

 _Maybe this is how I die, maybe I can finally see my mom again._

 _ **Or am I incapable of feeling such things as humans can?**_

Rose Guardian

 _Ruby Rose_

 _Many emotions have overcome me this day, but one such as fear . . ._

 _The fear of dying I did not think I would see happening this day. It started out wonderful. I had been accepted into Beacon. I was with my sister Yang again._

 _It all happened so fast. When I stupidly ran towards the Deathstalker. I had thought I could take on such a being. A creature of despair. I thought I was ready._

 _But . . ._

 _I was wrong._

 _A Nevermore had sent a barrage of feather down upon us. It targeted my cape, a weak point that I had not suspected. The feathers had pinned me to the ground. Making my escape impossible. The Deathstalker was scuttling closer and closer to me. I struggled with all my might to escape. Only to look upon my fate. As the stinger descended._

 _The world was shaken._

 _The return of a Legend begun._

 _A hero had saved me._

 _A guardian had protected me._

 _Our families' protector._

 _A Rose Guardian._

Rose Guardian

The Deathstalker scuttled closer and closer to a red hooded little girl. Its stinger poised to stab and end the life of its prey. Many people in the surrounding had screamed and some had decided to run and try to grab her. None would make it in time.

As the stinger descended upon her.

Silence. . .

Upon looking, waiting to see the dead girl impaled upon the stinger. What they saw surprised them.

A man with messy black hair, pale white skin, adorned a broken horned helmet upon his head, wearing a white jacket, a black sash and a white hakama. His piercing green eyes and thick eyebrows curved into a light frown.

He was holding back the Deathstalkers Stinger with a single bare hand. He seemed to be mumbling some words that none could hear. The man lifted a single finger, his index to be precise. A single word that would forever linger in their minds.

" **Cero"**

An insurmountable amount of energy shot forth out of the mans' index finger, engulfing the Deathstalker, an ear shattering shriek echoed throughout the forest, the only thing that outmatched the roar of carnage that the Deathstalker had wrought. The beam continued on through the forest engulfing and obliterating everything that it had come in contact with. When the beam finally simmered down. A trail of destruction lay in wait. A trail of barren land lay before the man. What was once a thriving forest became a nature trail. Nothing remained of the Deathstalker, it was as if the man had atomized the Grimm.

The man sighed, as if disappointed with the carnage that he had bestowed upon the now obliterated Grimm.

"How weak have they become?" This shocking statement was uttered.

"How far has the human race fallen . . ." If one knew this man long enough, they would have heard a hint of disappointment in his tone. Ridiculing the human race for losing to such pitiful creatures.

"How far? If the humans fall to these insects, why have they not been eradicated long ago? They are like cockroaches, no matter how many you step on. Two more are in hiding and waiting to come out."

The man turned his head towards the onlookers. His face now in view.

His messy, short black hair, and his apathetic emerald green eyes, along with the twinge of hair cascading down the middle of his head separating his eyes from one another. His skin, too pale to be considered healthy. It was a white as the snow on top of the mountains. His cheeks adorned two green streaks connecting his eyes and chin. His lips stuck out the most because of his pale skin, black as his hair.

The man then fully turned his body to the one he had saved. His eyes bored into hers. Her stature stick in shock of what had occurred. Only for her eyes to widen even more when she looked upon where his sternum should be.

A gaping hole is what she saw. No blood, no organs, or any organic matter of the sort secreted from the wound that the man acquired. How could one live through such a mortal wound. How could one even talk much less-?

"You have Silver eyes." The man spoke, the man face was now directly in her face. Staring through her, as if weighing her very existence.

"I-I d-"She was briefly cut of when he uttered.

"Tell me, Miss. What is your name?" This was not a statement, if anything he commanded this question, as if her name had any meaning to such a thing as having silver eyes.

"M-My Name?" She seemed to stutter as if she were startled by his appearance. A pity.

"Hmh."

"Ruby, Ruby Rose." She uttered out, after a long time of silence. She caught the slight widen of his eyes, as if recognizing the name. Did the name 'Rose' have any meaning to this man?

"Tell me, does the name Summer Rose mean anything to you." He uttered, his eyes never leaving her.

"That's my mother's name, d-do you know her." She spoke up this time louder. She was no longer startled.

"Yes, I see." The man spoke as he lifted his hand up towards the sky, and as if by magic, a sword slowly came into existence. A long curved blade with a slight swirl grip, adorned by a black sheathe. The man then gripped his sheathe and pulled free the blade. As the looked at fearful eyes and stabbed the blade into the ground and knelt before her.

"I see, that I have finally found you. The last remaining heir to the Family of Rose. I can sense 'Her' blood within you, Lady Rose. As I Have done for your Mother, and to her own Mother, and for each generation. I pledge my services to you, as I have done for your family for many centuries. I, Ulquiorra Cifer, pledge my services to you, until you breathe your last."

The man, now named Ulquiorra looked up at Ruby Rose, and spoke.

"What is it that you require, My Lady?"

Everyone around the clearing shouted a single word.

"WHAT!?"

 **So what do you think, I liked this idea and wanted to continue on it.**

 **Read, and Review if you please.**

 **I might continue this story in the future.**


End file.
